


Soulmate Color AU

by Arty_Girl



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a thing I found, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I could be doing something useful but instead I'm doing this, Includes OCs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rarepair, Short Drabbles, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: A collection of short drabbles based on something I found:'A soulmate AU where you have a black stain where your soulmate is supposed to touch you for the first time and it turns to millions of colors once they do.'I loved this idea and it got my creative juices flowing. I hope you don't mind my Professor Layton OCs being included, I really enjoy writing them.
Relationships: Alphonse Dalston/Original Character, Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore, Brenda Triton/Clark Triton, Claire/Hershel Layton, Dimitri Allen/Original Character, Emmy Altava/Flora Reinhold, Ernest Greeves/Katrielle Layton, Eve Belduke/Espella Cantabella, Hershel Layton/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Janice Quatlane/Melina Whistler, Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton, Luke Triton/Marina Triton, Original Character/Original Character, Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore, Randall Ascot/Angela Ledore/Henry Ledore, Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton, Sniffer Hague/Dustin Scowers/Florence Sich, Tony Barde/Crow, Zacharias Barnham/Carmine Accidenti
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Laywright

Hershel sighed quietly as he rushed off to the bakery with Espella and Luke. There was a handprint on Espella’s shoulder, awash with color. They entered the bakery, and were greeted enthusiastically. “Welcome!” The voice was booming, and a black-haired young man pointed dramatically at them. Luke and Hershel both flinched, while Espella chuckled. A young girl marched up, frowning at the man. “Nick, don’t greet people like that!” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry. I just get the urge to point and shout like that sometimes.” Espella leaned forwards to him. “Besides, Mister Wright, these aren’t customers, they’re my friends! This is Professor Layton and Luke Triton.” Hershel nodded amicably. “I am Professor Hershel Layton.” Luke tipped his hat to them. “I’m Luke Triton, the professor’s apprentice!” The young woman held out her hand, shaking Luke’s and then Hershel’s. “I’m Maya Fey. And Nick here is my assistant.” She winked at them playfully. “I’m Phoenix Wright. Pleased to meet you.” He sighed and turned to Maya. “How come I have to be the assistant?” He shook Luke’s hand, and then he shook Hershel’s. Maya and Luke shared looks of shock as color bloomed across Hershel and Phoenix’s hands, which had previously been charcoal black. “Professor! Look!” “Nick, your hand!” Hershel and Phoenix both looked at their hands in surprise. “Well, Mister Wright. This is certainly an interesting development.” Phoenix laughed quietly. “It certainly is, Professor. It certainly is.” Maya leaned down to whisper in Luke’s ear. “I don’t think he seems like the type do anything, but if the professor hurts Nick I’m going to make him regret it.” Luke returned Maya’s intense gaze. “Likewise.” Espella smiled lightly. “I hate to interrupt this, but Mister Layton and I have some important things to discuss.” Phoenix laughed awkwardly and stepped back behind the counter. “Sorry, Espella. See you later, Professor?” Hershel nodded. “Most certainly, Mister Wright. We will have much to discuss.” Hershel and Luke followed Espella up to her room while Maya chattered eagerly about Phoenix meeting his soulmate.


	2. Crow/Tony

Crow smirked at Tony Barde. “Heh. That’s not a bad scam, kid.” Tony dug into his pocket, pulling out the letter he had mentioned. He held it out to Crow, who took it. He unfolded it, chuckling quietly. Tony stared at the knuckles of Crow’s left hand, which had erupted into a burst of colors. “C-crow… Look at your hand...” Crow glanced at the rainbow on his knuckles. He looked back at his letter, then paused and looked back down to his hand. He looked back up at Tony. “Hey kid, show me the hand I took the note from.” Tony hesitantly held up the hand in question, revealing a rainbow on his knuckles as well. Tony gasped, and Crow smiled. “I guess I really have to help you now, huh? Well, let’s get to work!” He slipped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and guided him out of the black market, running into Marilyn just outside. “What’s up with you two? You seem pretty close for having just met.” Crow waved her away with his left hand, ensuring the colors could be seen. “Don’t mind it, Marilyn. Gather all the others. We’ve got work to do.” Marilyn gasped and pointed to the rainbow on his hand. “Don’t tell me-” Crow laughed. “Yup, Tony Barde and I are soulmates. Who would’ve known? But seriously Marilyn, we do have work to do. Get the other Ravens.” Marilyn whirled around. “You got it, Crow. And hey Tony?” Tony started. “Yes?” Marilyn leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Good luck with Crow. He’s amazing, but he can be a little difficult.” And with that, Crow and Tony were left alone.


End file.
